This proposal aims to establish an annual HIV immunology meeting in Uganda, Africa.[unreadable] One major objective of the proposed meeting is to disseminate the most recent[unreadable] developments in the field of immunology as it pertains to HIV infection in Africa. A[unreadable] second objective is to promote interaction and collaboration between African and[unreadable] international HIV scientists with the purpose of developing research proposals to address[unreadable] the HIV epidemic in the context of the health issues relevant to Africa.[unreadable] The conference planners are established scientists from Africa and the U.S. in the field of[unreadable] HIV immunology and have worked in Africa for many years. The speakers for the first[unreadable] conference are also established scientists from Africa and the United States States. Among the[unreadable] planned topics are presentations on important developments in the understanding of the[unreadable] immune system system?s ?s response to HIV, the interaction of HIV with diseases endemic to[unreadable] Africa, and vaccine development. The program will allow ample time for discussion and[unreadable] exchange of ideas to generate new research hypotheses and proposals. The possibility of[unreadable] creating a network to promote immunology training and research among investigators[unreadable] from this region will also be on the agenda.